Love or Hate
by DarkSerenity75
Summary: A girl from the city comes to flower bud village to take over her granfathers farm but while she's there will she make friends fall in love or will everything just crash down and she'll have to leave.
1. To FlowerBud Village

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1This is my first story so I hope you like it. On with the story

A girl of age 23 with dark brown hair and golden-brown eyes

wearing blue overalls got off a boat and stood at the dock of flower bud village wondering wear to go.

 I stand at the beach wondering what to do next. Suddenly I hear

a voice. "Hi". Who are you I said? "Hi I'm Cliff nice to meet you what's your name?"Oh I'm Tsuki. Can you take me to Jake's

farm? "Oh Jake's farm I'm not sure if you know this but Jake

died about two weeks ago." Yes I know I'm his granddaughter and I believe he left the farm to me. "Oh ok then I can take you

there. Follow me."I grabbed my bags and followed him. We

came up to an intersection that led to the mountains, forest, town, Green Ranch, and my grandfather's farm. He left me there in front of the small house my grandpa had lived in. I unpacked and went

to town to see if I could find someone I know and to buy some seeds. So I walked into town and I spotted Ann outside her

cousin Ricks shop I called out "ANN!". "Tsuki I thought I

would never see you again how are you?" I'm fine how about you? " I'm good" hey Ann do you know where I could buy some

seeds? "Yea rite over there at Lillia's Flower shop" thanks see

you later, I said as I ran to the store. Hmm ah here we go.  I guess I'll need some potatoes and turnips oh and cabbage too. So

let's see I bought some seeds I guess I should go plant them and

then get to work weeding the field.

6hours later

Whew that was hard but I got the seeds planted and the ground

is all ready. Wow its 9:00pm Already I better get to bed.

Well that's the end of the first chapter PLEASE review.       


	2. To Fish or not to fish

Yea chapter two is here I hope you like it. On with the fic!  
  
I awoke to a new day and forgot to eat breakfast and got right to work. I watered the plants and went to the forest. When I got there I saw Cliff just walking around. "Hey Cliff" I said. "What's up Tsuki how are you today this is my bird Cane" I'm fine how about you, I said "I'm good, well see you later bye" bye. Just then I saw a fisherman I went up to him and said hi. "Oh hello do you like to fish" I guess so it's been a while since I've been fishing. "That's ok it is really easy to use" Thank you very much I must be going now. "Okay good bye" Bye. Well let's see what to do now? Oh I guess I'll try out my new fishing rod...........yes I caught something.  
  
6hrs later  
Man did I catch a lot fish dang its 8:00 already I've got to get home and  
get ready for bed. So let's see I got into PJ's well I guess I'll check  
out the weather for tomorrow hmm let's see "It will rain through the  
whole day tomorrow" well there's only one thing to say at least I don't  
have to water the plants but I really wanted to go and meet everyone. Yea  
A little rain won't stop me I'm going to meet everyone tomorrow.  
  
That's all for chapter2 so sorry it's so short I'm just not much of a  
writer please review! 


	3. Everyone and Grey

YAY YAY its chapter 3 YAY enjoy  
  
I wake up and remember that I was going to meet everyone today, but first I've got to water the crops. So let's see today this is on the agenda water the crops grab some breakfast then I will go and meet everyone. Phew now to grab a berry and go. Hmmm the first place I will go is to town and meet the people there then the other part of town and I guess the Green Ranch from there. Okay first it's off to the bakery. Hi my name is Tsuki nice to meet you. "Hello I'm Elli this is my grandmother and this is Jeff he owns the Bakery." Nice to meet you all. "Will you be buying anything today? Um yes can I get a pie and one cake? "Here you are have a nice day" Okay thanks I will good bye. "Bye" they all said. Hmm where to go next uh well I already know Rick at the tool shop so I will go to that other shop right there. Hello my name is Tsuki what's your name old man? "Uhg please don't call me that my name is Saibara now please leave I'm not the people type." Oh I'm very sorry okay then I'll be going now. "Good bye then" well now I guess I go to the flower shop. Hi my name is Tsuki I just moved here 2 days ago. "Oh HI! I'm Popuri and this is my mom and dad nice to meet you, hey weren't you in here yesterday?" yes I think so, well I must be going now. "Ok then bye-bye" good bye. Now to go to the next part of town hmmm the only person here I don't know are the ones at the library because when I came here a couple years ago my grandfather was friends with the mid-wife, the potion shop dealer, and the mayor and his wife, but there daughter was at a sleep away camp with Popuri and a girl named Karen OH YEA that reminds me I have to meet the people up in the mountains AND in the forest I better hurry. "Hi my name is Mary nice to meet you." Well good bye. "Bye" now to the Green Ranch, Hey Ann I want to meet your brother. "Okay come here I have to ask you something" okay what's up "do you like horses?" what do you mean by that but yea I like horses. "Because we have a horse you could have" REALLY oh that's great it would be awesome to have a horse. "Great what are you going to name him?" umm let's see I will name him after my brother that lives in Mineral Town because our other grandfather gave his farm to Jack. "Jack that's a great name ok now you can meet him hold on (I nodded) GRAY COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!" "OK OK I'LL BE RIGHT THERE, what is it Ann" "I want you to meet my friend Tsuki." "oh hi......." "Grey don't be rude!" (man he's kind of cute kind of), I thought.  
  
That's it for chapter 3 yea I think she's got a crush what about you well please review okay thanks 


	4. All I Can Think About

Yea I know I can't spell so anyway enjoy the fanfic. On with chapter 4 All I Can Think about ok enjoy!  
  
So as I left the Green Ranch I find myself only able to think about Grey, wait why can't I stop thinking about him I've got to get him out of my head. I know I'll go to the mountains and meet the people up there. (but when I got there I herd screaming) "WHY DON'T YOU EVER LET ME HAVE MY WAY!" "KAREN WAIT" (just then a girl walked past I'm guessing she's Karen so I ran after her) hey Karen "huh hey I don't know you that doesn't matter because you won't be staying long." (I thought to myself what to do Oh I know I'll give her a berry) hey Karen do you want a berry? "YES Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa I Love this" well see you around. "bye" now I think I've met everyone I don't know and I still can't stop thinking about Grey hmmmmm how do I get him out of my head. Well I could go play with my horse yea but first I have to buy a brush at the tool shop. Ok I bought the brush now to go to my horse. Here Jack come here boy! So I brushed my horse and played with him for a while. Okay now what to do I can go to Ann's place to see Grey. Wait did I just think that maybe I'm sick or something I'll just go to bed. Today is a new day I told myself as I woke up. First to water the plants then to play with Jack, so I watered the plants and I've brushed and played with Jack then all of a sudden someone came to my house it was Grey so I said, hey Grey what are you doing here? "well we thought you might need a cow to get started so give it a name" umm let's see how about Tyson. "that's fine see you later" bye so I went to the forest and saw Ann, hey Ann thanks for the cow. "huh what cow I didn't give you a cow" what do you mean Grey came to my farm this morning to give it to me. "he did, did he I've got a hunch" really what. "can't tell you, you'll find out sooner or later it all depends on you and Grey bye" bye (I wonder what she meant by that oh well I'll figure it out later) even thinking about this can't stop my mind from thinking about Grey I wish I knew why I can't concentrate but what to do wait I remember what I was thinking when I first met Grey (flash back) man is he's kind of cute kind of (back to present) wait I can't have a crush on Grey it's in human I just can't is that what Ann meant when she said it is up to me and Grey that one of us has to tell our feeling's but but how can she know that Grey likes me I have to do some investigating. This is all so confusing I'm going to the Green Ranch to figure things out so far nobody hates me but how can I be sure. Hey Grey! "oh hi Tsuki nice to see you again" (now that's weird usually Grey would have just ignored her), Ann thought "I guess I was right," Ann said to herself. Hi Grey do you ride horses? "not really" oh okay. Well I'll be going now bye. "good bye" Well that went well hey Popuri "hi" "oh hi Grey" "hmph" (now that's the Grey I know), Ann thought (wow is that what Grey's really like he was so nice to me), I thought well see you later Popuri "bye Tsuki" Now what to do well I guess I should go feed the cow then brush it then I'll go to bed I need my rest the sowing festival tomorrow. So done with the cow, now to sleep.  
  
There that's all for chapter 4 I hope you liked it Grey is one mysterious guy isn't he well please review. 


End file.
